Modern data centers often comprise thousands of hosts that operate collectively to service requests from even larger numbers of remote clients. During operation, components of these data centers can produce significant volumes of machine-generated data. The machine-generated data is often stored in searchable indexes. Users typically employ a search application to search the indexed data, access reports on the indexed data, and the like. In some instances, a search application includes one or more features (also referred to as “content objects” or “knowledge objects”) that can use data (e.g., received from one or more data sources) to generate visualizations of the data, such as such as a displayed metrics, tables, charts, graphs and the like. In the context of an enterprise security (ES) application that consolidates data across an organizations network, for example, one feature may indicate a number of unsuccessful user attempts to log-on to the organizations network. Such a reporting feature may rely on receiving data regarding user log-on attempts from one or more of the organizations authentication servers that process log-on attempts. In some instances, some of the features available with an application may not be deployed. For example, if a system executing the application is not configured to receive data from an authentication server such that the log-on data relied on by the feature is not being provided, then the feature may not be deployed because it does not have access to the data it needs. In certain situations, it can be helpful for a user to know the deployment status of features. In the context of ES, for example, a system administrator may want to know that he/she is utilizing as many available application features as possible to monitor potential breaches of security.